Demonic Woe
by neverendingpast
Summary: Naraku loves Kikyo, that's why he cursed her and Inuyasha, because he wanted revenge for their love, which he could never have to share with Kikyo himself. I know that the reason for his deciet is probably in the show...but oh well. I've only seen up to "


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the anime. Or Inuyasha, the manga. Or Inuyasha the half-demon. Oh, wait, yes I do. *sits in his lap on a chair* See? He's sooo mine.

A/N: Consider this my explanation as to why Naraku did what he did to Kikyo and Inuyasha *shakes her fist in rage at him* YOU BASTARD, THEY WERE GREAT TOGETHER! *stops* Oh wait, I like him and Kagome though. Oh, whatever! It probably explains in the anime why he did it...but I've only seen up through "Despicable Villain! The Mystery of Onigumo!", and he's only just been introduced there. So...yeah. I'm explaining it MY WAY! And by the way...since in the anime they write Inu-Yasha "Inuyasha" and Sessho-maru "Sesshomaru"...that's how I'll do it from now on. Less hyphens to remember. Sorry if I forget and write differently sometimes

Naraku sat in a daze. His black hair flowed about his face, moved by a soft breeze, but he took no heed of his surroundings. His thoughts were focused on one thing.

The Priestess Kikyo.

*cue that cool ominous type music from Inuyasha, the anime*

He had watched her for months now, taking the form of many different people just to be near her. Her scent was intoxicating, sweet as fresh strawberries, clean as a chilly spring. When her face lit up in a slow smile, his heart melted. Her skin was soft and white, she was a wonderful woman.

Naraku was a demon, an evil shapeshifter at that. But when he found Kikyo, his thoughts changed from ravaging towns to ravaging her. He no longer wanted to plunder for riches, he only wished to plunder for what was under her priestess's robes. Or...not so much plunder as touch softly, caress until she would be so wet that he could enter her without pain, so that he could enjoy her whole body, have all of her! He realized that he was becoming slightly soft, but did not care, for he truly loved this woman.

Until one tragic day.

He sat in a tree, disguised as a young man, waiting for her to walk up the path so that he could surprise her. But as she approached, someone came the other way. A man? No, it wasn't a man; it had ears on its head! What could it be?

Realization dawned on Naraku. It was Inuyasha, the half demon who enjoyed terrorizing towns and hated his half-demon state. He watched Inuyasha's white hair sway as he walked up the path, looking for someone. 

"Kikyo," Naraku whispered to himself. "But why does he want to see her?" He decided to sit in the tree and see what would come of this meeting.

Kikyo came around the bend where the tree lie, and her face lit up. 

"Inuyasha!"

"Kikyo!" 

Naraku watched and smiled to himself. "Oh, so they know each other? Hm, a priestess and a half-demon. Why would they be such good friends?" In the next minute his hopes were all shattered.

The two ran towards each other, Inuyasha in his scarlet robes, Kikyo in her priestess's white and red. Naraku expected a sword to be drawn, that maybe the friendliness was a facade. But instead, Inuyasha held out his arms and captured Kikyo in an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Naraku heard, "I've missed you, Inuyasha!" before he watched the half-demon lift Kikyo's face and kiss her, full on the lips, drawing long on her sweet mouth. He could hardly contain himself. 

"A half-demon? How could she love a half-demon?" he thought, his mind racing. "Although, if she can love a half-demon, maybe she could love a full demon...no! Why must the woman on whom I set my heart be taken from me so swiftly? She does not even know me!" He shifted shapes into a squirrel and scampered down the tree trunk and into the woods. Once he had gotten far enough away, he sat and thought. Soon he had to move again, as he could hear the two coming his way. He ran up another tree and sat. As he watched, his heart plummeted deeper into his stomach.

Inuyasha was undoing Kikyo's robes, she was at his, removing them. Soon Naraku was seeing his beloved Kikyo full in the flesh, but the pleasure was all taken away by the fact that Inuyasha was hovering above her, pressing his rod softly against her cleft. Naraku paled and scowled. "That should be me!" he thought angrily.

He could not stop staring, even as he saw Inuyasha enter Kikyo, drive into her with a furious rhythm; even as he saw her hips thrust up to meet him; even as he saw the woman whom he loved flush and convulse and scream, "INUYASHA!"

Even as he saw Inuyasha remove himself from her and throw his head back with his own release, crying out more softly than his lover, "My love, my...Kikyo."

Naraku was shaking with his fury and his sorrow. His insides were burning, for squirrels are not creatures who can cry. He ran from the top of the tree, deeper into the forest, one thought running through his head:

"I will have my revenge."

A/N: So...how'd you like it? Mmmmm well I'm glad I've seen more Inuyasha now, cuz maybe I'll be able to work more characters into my stories. Like maybe MIROKU??? He's so cute. Stupid lecherous monk!


End file.
